Guardian Angel
by Frozenheart122
Summary: Levi humanities strongest , well not anymore. After returning from the 57th expedition and loosing his squad the tragic event finally pushes him over the edge. Behind his cold icy demeanour Levi is truly battling depression. Devastated Levi try's to jump from wall Rose and end his suffering. However he is stopped by a guardian angel. A cadet really. Cadet Anastasia Romanoff.
1. Bond

A/n Hi people first fanfic ever omg btw (WARNING IF YOU CANT HANDLE DARK STUFF PLEASE LEAVE FOR THE SAFTEY OF YOUR INNOCENCE) bye then most of you.

It was the night after the 57th expedition were are story begins, up upon the high peaks of wall Rose. It is a dark night even the birds in the sky silenced by the grief currently lying upon the every member of the scout regiment. The loss of this expedition was great and with nothing to show for their warriors great sacrifice the whole world it seemed, was forced into a shameful silence.

The streets were deserted as the solidors shut themselves away, it was completely deserted. Almost at the very top of wall Rose mere inches from the edge, stood a man, known as "humanities strongest," but alas humanities strongest was broken. For in that fateful expedition he had lost the last people he had in this world, Petra, Oulo, all of them. The only people he would allow himself to care the smallest amount about. Gone their lives thrown into, what he now believes is a hopeless hopeless cause. There is no light, no happiness, nothing just cold empty grief and guilt clawing away at everything. His sight blurred by it, his breathing constructed by it. His mind destroyed by it. There's no reason to live anymore, no hopes, no dreams, not a single loved one to be found. He had no one, no reason to live. And Levi wasn't one to be pointless.

He was going to jump, let himself be swallowed by the peace of death finally. He had fought for so long, he could fight no more.

He took a step closer, and another and another. The numbness slowly bringing his mind away from his body. One more step...

"Captin!"

The silence is shattered by a shrill shout as someone comes rushing towards him, for he had not been alone on the wall. A soldier cadet Romanoff to be exact, stunning blue eyes, dark blonde hair and a petite frame she stood at a mini 150cm for an 19 year old. Anastasia Romanoff was quite a quiet girl who expressed a certain compassion rare in others. And yet despite this she possessed knowleadge beyond her years, however had a nasty habit of not following her own advice.

All through her life Anastasia had liked to spend nights under the moon high above the others looking with such wonder at the quiet streets below. This just happened to be one of those nights, she had seen the caption from her perch on the wall. At first she had been confused as to what he was doing but as she watched. The realisation hit here and before she knew what she was doing she sprinting towards him, desperate to save him from the fate before him.

Why? Why? Did someone have to come up here and keep him from peace why coundn't she just leave him alone. He dared not speak, didn't even move a muscle just waited for her to leave. She didn't.

"Caption please stop this," she said in a soft voice, petrified he was going to jump before she could help him.

He recognised that voice. Cadet Romanoff, quiet girl extremely good with 3dmg gear and uses pressure points in hand to hand combat which helps her beat even even Berthdolt. She was beautiful though didn't think that much was clear. Extremely aware of others with a degree in physiology but had no kind self confidence nor awareness. Which was demonstrated in her failure to see every boy in her class has a terrible crush on her.

Stupid girl why was she here?

"Go away Cadet," he croaks ashamed of his pitiful voice.

"No," she says in a small but strong voice. Levi's eyes widen shocked at the compassion in her voice he turns, studying her features. Bright blue eyes wide with worry desperation shining in them, her blonde her seemed to shine in the moonlight creating halo of light above her head. He r arms were stretched forwards as to grab him embrace him. She almost look like she cared.

"Please Levi, you don't have to do this I ..." She begins.

"Ha," he laughs a loud bitter laugh that makes the hair on the back of her neck stand up. " I don't have to do this Romanoff I want to do this." He replies bitterly.

"No you don't," she shoots back before saying softly." Nobody wants to die Levi, you want the pain to go away, you've been fighting a war for many, by yourself. But things don't have to be that way, you don't have to fight alone. Your just one man Levi, even humanities strongest needs help."

"I'm not humanities strongest," he shouts, "I am weak."

"Weak," she shrieks back shell shocked, "you've been fighting for so long alone against demons that no one else could even begin to comprehend, how much stronger can you get?." She exclaims. "Fear doesn't make you weak Levi, it makes you human." And for a second he believes her and will come down from his perch, but then he remembers all the people who have died because of him. He sent them to there death. He killed them.

"I deserve to die," he whispers.

As he says it he watches tears well in her eyes and cocks his head in confusion, he blue eyes shined even brighter with the tears and her cheeks redden.

Why is she crying? He wonders not understanding her reaction. "No you don't Levi, your a good man, are you so full of self hate you honestly think that we don't care, that I don't care. Look how many people you've helped to claim strength, something so rare in this world. Please if you die all the people who you lost that day will be forgotten, if not for yourself do it for them.'

It hit him them, he was going to die gone, lost Levi Ackerman had not spent 24 years of his life fighting simply to surrender.

Slowly he backed away from the wall into her waiting arms. And together they stood on the top of wall Rose tears streaming down their face drawing strength from each other. That night a deep bond was formed between them one that could not be broken.


	2. Nightmares

, I wake up to my mother calling me down for breakfast the smell of bacon wafting up to meet me. Giggling I jump down from my bed and run down the stairs to the living room. "Good morning mum!" I shriek plopping myself down onto a seat. Mum turns to me a soft smile painted on her angelic features, soft chestnut her and jade green eyes we look nothing a like. But our personalities made us best friends, placing a plate full of bacony goodness in front of me I dig in just in time to see my father stumble down the stairs. "Hey sweetie," he calls to me in a gentle voice. "Daddy'" I scream leaping into his arms, wrapping my tiny hands around his neck.

This day was just like any other happy and so full of laughter everything was perfect for the Ronanoff family. But perfection never lasts.

A loud bang resounded around the house shaking my little form. I whimper and put my hands over my ears in shock. I don't like this. Everyone's screaming and running, and I find myself beginning to cry. Daddy is still carrying me but he looks scared. I turn around to see what he's so frightened of.

It's a monster that stands taller than the trees its eating people left and right. Daddy lied he said monsters weren't real, their real their real. And their everywhere. Suddenly I'm right in front of it and daddy's putting me down making the monster seem even taller. "Run!" He screams and mummy and I. Mummy grabs my hand and pulls me along so hard it hurts. Oh no the monsters picking up Daddy, he said he could fight the monsters but he lied he lied. "Daddy!" I scream watching in horror as it kills him. The monster kills him. We're running towards the boats that will take us far away from the monsters. I scramble up the boat and suddenly mummy's hand is ripped from mine and I'm alone. "Mummy." I scream loudly but she's gone their all gone alone alone. I turn just in time to see my mother being eaten as she screams in pain over and over again. I scream desperately trying to help her but I can't. I can't help her. I'm all alone.

With a gasp Ana shoots up in the bed panting still haunted by the memory. Anastasia had brought him back up to his room after what seemed like hours of simply sitting in silence allowing him to draw strength. After returning him safely to his room, she had planned to retire herself however Levi was adamant you had to stay. Apparently every boy and I quote "wanted into her pants" (which she had a hard time believing) and therefore out of sheer chivalry he could not let the innocent cadet return to her room on the other side of base. Cadet Romanoff had seen a different side of Levi up on that wall and frankly, she couldn't believe it . Levi had always seemed so monotone so collected so ... strong. And their he was so desperate to escape his problems he would end his own life. Anastasia felt an unwanted feeling of guilt wash over her then. How had she not seen it? how could she have possibly been so blind as to have no clue as to his adversity. But on the other hand how was she supposed to know? he didn't give anything away to show how he was feeling. He was all alone.

She knew how that felt, loosing her parents that day had left her in a complete state of isolation, months went by without so much as a word conversed between her and any other person. Things probably would have stayed that way, had Ana not come to a startling realisation. Practically everything they had ever taught you was a lie. They told you it was ok to be weak, however Anastasia learned the hard way it was not. She refused to be beat, that day proved to her how frail life can be and she wasn't planning on wasting it.

So lost in her inner musing, Anastasia failed to notice the steely grey eyes that were currently fixed upon her quaking form, nor had she noticed the soft tears currently streaming down her pale face as she remember that awful day.

"Anastasia." someone calls.

It's Levi as she turns she see's her thrashing must of woken him as his face was still half asleep, and she couldn't help but notice his incredibly good -looking bed head. "Oh I..'m s...sorry c...captain I." He shushes the frightened girl quietly. "What's wrong,?" he asks her simply trying to show as little concern as possible. "N..nothing sir," she replies quietly. He sighs softly bringing her head against his chest. "You don't have to tell me Romanoff, I know nightmares when I see one." Slowly Anastasia felt herself begin to relax in his arms comforted by his warmth, just as she is about to drift off into the land of dreams, she hears him whisper against her head. "Don't be thinking I'm doing this all the time Romanoff, I ain't going soft." Ana chuckled softly to herself, "Of course not Lev..." she doesn't have time to finish before she slowly drifts out of consciousness.


End file.
